Cravings of Envy
by MadDelight
Summary: Glinda the Good is going to die, but perhaps not how you'd expect. A new fic with short chapters. Solely Bookverse. Pairings Elphaba/Fiyero  with some Elphaba/Glinda.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1- Craving**

**Location: Emerald City **

**Disclaimer: WICKED ISN'T MINE... oh no! **

**A/n: Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Ugly? (don't worry. I'm still working on my other series.) **

_Fiyero knew little of Elphaba's job. Was she an assassin working against the Wizard? Or merely a pawn in the Wizard's own game?_

**xXxXxXx**

They had been conducting their love affair for months now. Although they didn't see one another as frequently as he would've liked. Still, any time spent with her was better than time alone. He climbed the stairs, pushing open the door silently. The cat skittered past him as he entered. She was baking a pie, apple, though the fruit had slightly browned.

"Working hard I see." He spoke into her green ear, wrapping his arms around her thin waist from behind.

"You're early." She huffed, dusting the flour from her hands.

"I'm impatient." He replied, slipping one hand lower.

"It's dangerous, Yero." Her hands fidgeted in agitation.

Fiyero sighed, releasing her and shuffling backwards. "Don't start this again, Fae. We've been at this for months and everything is fine."

Elphaba turned to glare at her lover. "And now you've jinxed it."

He chuckled. "You need to relax." His dark hands enveloped hers.

"How can I?" Her voice still held its edge, but her expression softened.

A mischievous grin brightened his face. "Oh, I can think of a few ways." He leaned forward to nibble her ear.

She turned to kiss his cheek, her response muffled. "Only a few?"

**xXxXxXx**

As with every night they were together she would not be touched below the waist. Nor would she let him see her nude in the moonlight. Their bodies lay entwined, still damp with sweat from their nighttime activities. He brushed his fingers through her hair idly.

"Are you working tomorrow?" He enjoyed the feel of her fingers lightly tracing the muscles of his chest.

"No, but soon." Her lips twitched into a smile. "Do you anticipate missing me already?"

"No, my darling Fae." He kissed her creased forehead. "I miss you the moment I leave your presence."

She smiled, capturing his lips passionately. "Yero my hero."

**xXxXxXx**

Fiyero arrived the next night on time to avoid an argument. She wasn't baking, nor was she waiting in bed for him. He found her hurriedly packing mostly books and papers.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Not now, I can't explain." She ran into the table, knocking things over in her rush.

"You can't expect me to accept that." He replied, shoulders shaking with anger. Although it was more likely worry than anger.

"I do." Elphaba replied tersely. It was only then that Fiyero noticed her wince in pain; his eyes followed her path across the floor; it was lined with splatters of blood.

"Has the Gale Force discovered you? Did they harm you?" He rushed forward to hold her steady. But she stepped back, shaking her head.

"No, don't."

"Yes." He insisted as she wavered; he watched her eyes flutter shut. Before she sank to the floor a single word escaped her lips, a name. "Glinda."

And then Elphaba passed out cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I've already got the next two chapters written. Does anyone wish to read them? Rather, for the story to continue. Have I got you hooked? Reviews are loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2- The Crux**

**Location: Emerald City **

**Disclaimer: WICKED ISN'T MINE... obviously….**

**A/n: Chapter 2**

**xXxXxXx**

Bending over Elphaba's disheveled form, Fiyero noticed blood seeping through the sleeve of her frayed black shirt. He pulled it back carefully to reveal a deep wound; it sliced vertically from the bend of her elbow to her wrist. The wound bled profusely. He gaped, eyes wide. _What __would__ cause her to do this? _

Fiyero quickly ripped at the bottom of his shirt to wrap a tourniquet around Elphaba's arm, staunching off the blood flow. He ripped her shirt to bandage the open wound. The result was shoddy at best, but it would have to do for the moment. He lifted her easily and settled her in bed under the covers.

Wiping a strand of hair from his eyes, he sighed, "Why Fae?" He asked the quiet room. He turned to leave, to go fetch help, and his boot kicked something metallic. He bent down to pick it up, only to reveal the identity of the object; it was a pocketknife; it glinted in the moonlight, appearing strangely sinister. The knife fell from Fiyero's unsteady hand landing on the floor with a clatter.

Something had to be done and he knew the exact something to do. Bending down to check if his lover's breathing was steady, he hurried quickly to fetch the exact person Elphaba had mentioned.

**xXxXxXx**

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Love makes hunters of us all. However, it was not a woman that Fiyero was hunting, but rather, a gift for one. He perused the racks of silken scarves, trying to choose one with the perfect blend of dark colors. He held up two, unable to decide which he liked better.

"Master Fiyero!" A high, airy voice called.

"Miss Glinda," He replied, flabbergasted. "What a surprise."

The petite blonde enveloped him in a tight hug, smiling brightly as she pulled back.

"It's always nice to see old friends. What brings you to the city?"

They exchanged pleasantries. He explained his business deal and told of his home life- the wife, her sisters, and three kids.

Glinda told of her career spreading good and her less than adequate husband, Sir Chuffery.

The blonde placed a hand on his arm lightly, suddenly looking lonely. "We _must _meet again."

But the trouble was that Fiyero had no intention of seeing Glinda again. It was difficult enough to reminisce and pretend everything was normal. But Glinda had already sensed he was having an affair and what if the topic of Elphaba came up? He wasn't sure he could keep his composure. The thing was, as he parted from Glinda he made a promise to forget the meeting had ever occurred.

**xXxXxXx**

_Present _

So, it was with trepidation that the Arjiki prince hurried along the darkened Emerald City streets to Glinda's home. The night was cold and clammy and the lighted houses of high society seemed too mystical to lie so closely next to harsh reality. But he needed someone, what else could he do?

It was far too late to call, Fiyero realized as he knocked loudly. Anxiously, he shifted from foot to foot.

A maid answered the door and he stuttered out, "I n-need Miss Glinda. It's urgent." The maid glared at him skeptically, but went to fetch her proprietor.

Fiyero glanced inside, nerves currently getting the better of him.

"Master Fiyero?" Glinda appeared in her nightdress, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Is everything alright?" She was stunned. He had expected a reaction along those lines.

Fiyero shook his head. "I didn't know who else to call on. I feel I can trust you." He wrung his hands. "Can you keep a secret?"

Blue eyes wide, Glinda nodded. "Yes, of course."

Fiyero locked gazes with her as he whispered, "It's Elphaba."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Reviews are love! I've got two more chapters of this fic already written. So if you like it, please R&R. **


End file.
